


The List

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I prefer to keep any shreds of my dignity that I can have some control over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

“Not dressing up for Halloween?”

Jenny doesn’t bother to look up from her work. “I prefer to keep any shreds of my dignity that I can have some control over. I’m still trying to recover the rest from the last time you embarrassed me.”

“Ah.”

“Is there a specific phrase you want me to use when I fire you?” She brushes her bangs out of her face and pushes her reading glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

“I’m sure you have a list.”

“You can take your pick, Gibbs, so long as you aren’t expecting a Trump impression.”


End file.
